At the Gates of Agartha
by O-Shnap
Summary: Manga based. The two lovers struggle to reunite but it seem that even time and space wish to tear them apart. plus bonus story "The other Promise"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Voices of a Distant star" or it's characters they belong to Makoto Shinkai.  
NOTE: this story is written in both Nobaru's and Mikako's POV (which are seperated by the no message things.) Also I would like to remind people that this is based off the manga.

NO MESSAGES

That's all the tiny device said. I placed it back in my pocket and sighed. I laid down in my bunk and gazed at the ceiling. I thought of various subjects ;of my family ,my friends ,even the little bus stop. All those things will be gone when I return. My parents were concerned at first ,but eventually understood why I had to leave. I will miss them.

I rolled over and turned my attention to the wall. Maybe if I sleep the trip will seem shorter? I slowly closed my eyes and nearly lulled myself to sleep when a loud ,annoying noise filled the room. I soon discovered that the source of the noise was my roommate who slept in the bunk below me. He was an older man ,like most of the crew, he was about ten or fifteen years older than I. It wasn't odd that my room mate would be older than me. Very few of the crew members were younger than thirty. The sound the person emitted was like a chainsaw cutting through jagged metal.

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep with this person in the room so I climbed down the small ladder on the side of the bunk. I walked towards the door and used the control panel on the side to open it. I walked out of the room and into a quiet hallway. There were no people in the hallway ,probably either at thier post or asleep in their room. We had some time before we are at a safe distance to enage the SLST drive. Aproximately 192,200 Kilometers ,about a little under the midpoint between the Earth and the moon. It was the only thing I remember from deep space travel training. In the breifing we had earlier they said that we would first stop at Mars and stock up on supplies then head to Agartha. I strode down the hallway and continued my thinking. My thoughts ranged from home to the tarsians and eventually came to the very ship I was on.

The ship I was on was known as the "Valkyrie" and was one of the oldest ships in the fleet and was about one fith the size of the Lysithea. I suppose they don't expect many survivors. It may sound selfish but there was only one person I hoped to survive. A bright light shined on my face. I turned to my right ,where the light originated from. I gazed out of a large window and saw a massive ship traveling in the oppposite direction as us. It was a shining metallic blue with it's name written on the side. "Osiris" That's what its name was. I looked closer and could see people in the window. They were all Men and women returning from the exploration of of neptune. I noticed that many of them were waving at us. I gave a small smile and gentley waved back. I wasn't concered on if they could see it or not ,but I was wonder...if the the things they left behind were gone Will they miss it?

NO MESSAGES

That's all the tiny device said. It was like a hard hit to the chest for me yet day after day I would check and day after day this would repeat. I sat against the wall ,hugging my legs. My face shined because of the glow from the cellphone in my hand.

"I want to be with you now," I said to myself as I burried my head in my knees ;hoping that Nobaru will somehow hear it. It been a total of three days since I found out that Nobaru and Hisa were coming to our rescue. I could hardly believe it. It was like something from a story. I was happy ...but at the sametime doubtful. I felt a soft tap on my head and I looked up. It was Miwa offering a bottle of water. I grabbed it and Miwa sat next to me.

"So what's bothering you?" she asked ,"Is it about Hisa coming here?"

"No, It's just- Well...you wouldn't understand,"

"Try me."

"It's not just Hisa b-but someone I really care about is also coming...all for my sake. Everything is going wrong but I feel like something could go wrong. I don't know maybe I'm just being negative."

"So you're worried about your friends?"

"Yeah. But I guess I'm just afraid to face the past. I mean what if he doesn't accept me? I've been gone for nine years."

"You're lucky. I kept running away from my past...now I don't have a past to run to. If he wasn't going to accept you he wouldn't be on his way to see you."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I replied.

"Come on ,let's get something to eat," Miwa said and stood up. I got up and followed her. My mind was at ease for the moment.

No MESSAGES

I sat in the lounge and looked at the surface of Mars through a window. We are nearly fully supplied and soon we'll be heading to Agartha. During my trip I met a friend of Mikako's named Hisa. She told me many things that happened to Mikako in my absence. Igues it made me feel that Mikako wasn't completely Gone. She sat in the seat across from mine and ate her lunch as she watched out the window as well. Another large ship flew by. This one was called the "Quetzacoatle" It was slightly larger than the "Lysithea" and had the same basic design save for a few modifications.

"You know? I never understood why we named our ships after gods until I returned to Earth." Hisa said trying to start a conversation as she played with her food with her fork.

"I never really gave it any thought. Why do we name them after gods?" I replied slightly intrested but hoping that the topic may shift to my far away friend.

"Because humans are naturally confused. They always needed someone to look up to and guide them. It gives them faith and hope ...and I guess that's what we need the most."

"I guess you're right," I replied, "Hey what was it like when you returned to Earth after your journey through space?"

"...Lonely. I had lost everything. My friends had moved on and I discovered that may parents died in an accident a year before my return.I-i-i had nothing left. It was all gone."

"I'm sorry I brought it up,"

"It's okey. I know you mean well." She said and wiped a few small tears out of her eyes. I turned my attention back to the planet below. I think I asked the wrong thing. I guess I'm not thinking straight. My head has been in a cloud ever since I left Earth. I guess I' just being negative.

"Will Nobaru Terao please report to the bridge imidiatly!" a voice over the intercom system called. I bid my friend farewell and made my way to the bridge. When I got there the slide door was slightly ajar. Probably broken. It only shows how old this ship really is. I walked up to it and was about to open the door when I heard the conversation on the other end.

"Why in sam Hill are we doing this?! Going to the edge of God knows where to rescue a doomed crew." Said an old officer.

"We really aren't after the crew but the parts and information on the ship. Besides who will we save. by the time we get there nine Earth years would pass and they clearly don't have enough food ,water ,or medicine to last that long." Said a second elderly officer.

I stepped back and stumbled to the ground. My mind was racing. What?! Was all my effort in vein? Is Mikako really gone forever? NO! I must not think like that! But if what they say is true...then...

NO MESSAGES

I looked at the planet below me and then at a small picture of Nobaru that was on the screen of my cell phone. It has been four weeks since the Tarsian attack on the Lysithea. Our food was dwindling and so was our water supply. Things looked bad. If help didn't arrive soon some might not make it. I got up and walked down the hallway. My hand glided slightly over the surface of the wall ,this was partially to guide me through the dark hallway. I briefly looked into several rooms and saw people who were injured or starving. Most of the crew has lost hope ,and even my hope is slowly fading.

I soon came across a room with several of the officers and squad captains. I soon realized that it was the bridge. It was probably the most lite room ,although it too was incredibly dim. The people didn't seem to notice me yet. I think it was for the best ,but of course this didn't last long. It was miwa who noticed me first.

"I'm sorry am I interuppting something?" I asked.

"No not at all," Miwas answered, "Please come in."

I stepped into the room and looked at the various instruments. I then looked at Miwa who had a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" I asked thinking that I could comfort her in some way.

"H? Oh it's nothing."

"Sooo what's going on?"

"Well with low food and water we are discussing wether to land on the planet or not. Some say it's our best chance of survival but others are worried that tarsians on the planet may attack and that we should just wait for help in Agartha's orbit."

"But if Tarsians really were around than they would just attack us here."

"That's what I've been saying but they won't listen."

"Have you made a decision yet."

"No we haven't," She said with a shake of her head. We both gave a sigh and sat listening to the other officers and captains argue. It was only minutes later when bright red lights flashed and a siren sounded. There was a big Jerk that almost knocked me of my feet.

"What was that?!" I wondered out loud. Miwa looked at a nearby consule and pressed sevreal buttons.

"Oh no," She stated, "It seems we drifted too close to the planet and we're stuck in it's gravitational pull."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we're going to crash into the planet." my captain said with a grim face. I was engulfed with fear. I feared that I might die. I feared that this was my end. I feared that I will never see Nobaru again. Tears soon gathered at my eyes and I burried my face in my hands and gave a soft sob. I could still hear what was going on around me.

" Quickly revert all unecessary power to the reverse thrusters!" an officer ordered.

"Tell all crew members to head towards safe areas!" Another officer commanded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was miwa. She had a soft smile on her face.

"I need you to be strong okey Mikako," she said. I replied with a soft nod and wiped my tears away. There was a sudden jerk followed by more shaking. I tried to keep stable but lost balance and fell. I hit my head on a computer consule then hit the floor. A small stream of Warm blood flowed down my forehead. My vision blurred. I saw a person's figure who I assumed was Miwa trying to keep me awake. Her efforts didn't work as I blacked out.

NO MESSAGES

We finally arrived at Agartha. I finally got out of my room. I was really depressed after hearing the officer's conversation. Hisa had tried several times to cheer me up with little or no results. I began to worry even more now that we were at Agartha. After a few days of searching we realized that the "Lysithea" was not in orbit.

The higher ups wanted to just leave but many of us convinced them to do a ground search. We sent several droids but none have reported anything. I gazed down at the planet. Normally I would be amazed by how much it was like Earth if it wasn't for the fact that I was so depressed and worried.

My legs felt weak and I couldn't stand straight I laid against the glass. My eyes became wattery.

"Mikako."

I closed my eyes and wondered if me and Mikako were really ment to be together. Maybe fate just hated me. I felt weak all over. Is this what it's like to lose something precious to you?I slowly opened my eyes and saw the surface of the planet through the blurry haze of my tears. I wiped them away to see more clearly. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a bright shimer from something on the surface. Could it be?

"Hey! Captain! Captain!" I called. I showed my supirior what I had discovered and was decided to land the ship nearby and investigate.

"Sir!" I stated to the officer after showing him what I found, "Requesting permission to be apart of the team to investigate the objest!"

"Do as you wish soldier," He replied with little intrest, "It's most likely nothing anyways."

I didn't care I had to look into it. I went to my room and prepped for the journey to the planet's surface. I was anxious and nervous. I suddenly heard the door open behind me and I turned. At the entrance of the room was Hisa.

"I'm going with you," She said.

"Why?" I replied as I returned to my preperations.

"Because Mikako's my friend."

"You may not like what you see."

"Then Why are you going?"

"I don't know," I said as I finished. I turned and saw Hisa still there. There was a long awkward silence. We stood like statues in the room. I could sense that she was feeling scared like me. I gave a soft smile.

"Let's go say hello to Mikako," I said. She gave a nod of aprovement and we left to see our lost companion. It didn't take long for us to get to the hanger ,where we were supposed to be. We were the first ones there ,so we waited and talked about what will happen when we see Mikako. We probably wanted to keep posative. Soon others came. They were annoyed about this trip to the surface than us.

"There's deffinately something there but we can't tell from this distance," voice over the hanger intercom said. From the sound of it we may have to walk several miles before reach it. We sat quitely and waited for use to land. Several minutes past and the hanger began to shake. I guessed we landed.

"We have landed please procead to the hanger doors." A voice over the intercom said. The large ,rusted door of the hanger began to open. A bright light poored in and I shielded my eyes. It took several seconds for my eyes to adjust but I soon got over it. We walked out of the ship and received orders to go north of our location.

It seems my first asumption was correct and we walked for several miles before our squad leader ordered us to stop. I was a bit confused on why we had stopped. There wasn't any thing here. No wreckage or signs of a crash. It was just empty. I panned my head and scanned the area. There was trees ,a lake ,and a large hill. It wasn't much different than Earth.

"Okey the object Is just over the hill," The leader announced, "We'll have to be careful. It could be the Tarsians-" He began to explain what we were going to do but I ignored him. I gazed at the hill. The monolith was the only thing seperating me from the truth. I couldn't stand it ,It was killing me inside, I didn't think I just ran.

I ran up the hill and ignored the demands to stop from my commanding officer. The officer's voice was soon drowned out by the sound of my heart beat. I climbed higher up the hill and soon saw the top. I was exhuasted but I didn't care. I stagerd to the top and was amazed at what I saw.

Below me was the crashed ship , Lysithea. It protruded from the ground and reached towards the sky. It was still intact and wasn't damaged that much. Around the large ship was small buildings. They looked as though they were made of wood and other natural elements. I looked closer and saw that there were people walking about the.

"Amazing!" a voice said. I looked to my left and saw Hisa. She must've followed me and I didn't notice. I turned back to the town. We were some distance away so no one noticed us.

"yeah it is," I replied. Soon the whole squad came and discovered the city. After everyone got over their astonishment we traveled down to the village. As we entered it we got lots of attention. There were men and women looking gazing at us ,amazed that the military bothered to send a rescue team. There were children who stood behind their parents in a mix of slight fear and shy. It seems many people started new lives here.

We made our way to the remains of the Lysithea. I hadn't seen Mikako in the village and I was begining to worry. The soldiers were more worried about the computers data than these people. I suddenly stopped and looked at the ground. The rest of my squad continued on without me. I didn't know what to do next. My Hope that one day I will meet Mikako was all that moved me. If she truely is gone than ,what do I have left?  
I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. 'Damn It!' I thought silently.

"Nobaru!" A voice called. I looked up and looked around franticaly. The voice was so familiar. Was it her or was my mind just playing tricks on me. I finally caught something in the corner of my eye and turned my attention to it.

A figure stood in front of the setting sun ,it was an image of beauty. It was a girl ,but not just any girl it was Mikako. She was taller and supported a slightly longer hair due but it was deffinately Mikako.

"Nobaru!" She called again. She ran towards me and we embraced. Tears of joy flowed down our eyes.

"I waited for so long ,Nobaru," She sobbed.

"I know ,but now we're together and nothing will change that," I replied. She looked up at me with a smile and drew closer to my face. We got closer and closer until our lips locked in our first kiss. It was like time stood still. I never wanted this moment to end and I knew Mikako felt the same way.

We spent the next several hours talking about what we had seen and how much things have changed , and how much we missed each other. I met Mikako's captain and friend ,Miwa. Mikako and Hisa were reunited. I saw how Mikako had helped the people. Eventually I had to return to the ship but I promised her that I would come back the next day...and I did. I returned the next day ,and the day after that ,and the day after that.

It had been two weeks since we discovered the survivors and the ship would return to Earth tomarrow. Not surprisingly ,only a few survivors decided to return to Earth. It was hard work but I convinced my supior officers to let me and Miwa stay. I left a message to my parents to explain what was happening. Chances are that I'll never see them again.

Now Me and Miwa are returning to the village and to those important to us. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the village. We were greeted by Mikako and Miwa.

"So how did it go?" Miwa asked.

"Great," I replied, "Not only do we get to stay but this village is officially an Earth colony."

"That makes it the first colony out side of Earth's solar system," Hisa explained.

"That's great," Mikako said as she gave me a hug.

"You know now that it's official we should give this place a name," Miwa suggested.

"Does anyone have an Idea what to call it?" Hisa asked

"How about...Home," Mikako said and a warm smile grew on all our faces.

Authors Notes: Just something to get rid of my writers block. I thought of it shortly after I read the manga. I like it cause it makes me smile. Please R&R and don't forget about the bonus story. 


	2. Bonus story The other promise

Bonus story: The other Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Voices of a distant star.

Miwa stood at the edge of the large lake near the village that was established by her and Mikako and many others. She had met the scouting group that had Mikako's boyfriend Nobaru. That Was yesterday. She knew that another group would come soon. She stood there by herself and gave out a sigh. she's usually here with Mikako and talking of the future ,but she's probably out showing Nobaru the Village and the amazing things she discovered.

Their visitor brought back memories of things forgoten and unfullfiled promises. She tried to block them out but with no success. She had no idea why these images tormented her ,guilt probably. She gave another sigh and placed her hand on her head.

"It's been a long time ,Miwa," A familiar voice greeted. She had no idea how to react. Was it who she tought it was.

"Are you Real ...or just a painful memory?" Miwa asked trying not to sound sad and frightened.

"I'm only a ghost from your past," The voice replied. Miwa turned and saw the figure she feared to face. It was her old boyfriend ,Kei.The one she left on Earth. She could see past the age he gained and saw the face she once loved. He was older than her probably in his mid to late fifties.

"W-what are you doing here?" She question.

"I'm the doctor on the ship," He explained.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I helped Hisa recover and she told me of her friends on the Lysithea," He explained. Miwa turned ;ashamed to look at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked another question.

"To fullfil a promise," Kei said as he walked closer to her, "Remember the night before you left and we gazed at the stars and you told me-"

"That all you had to do was look at the stars and now I'll come back," Miwa finished, "Kei, I thought you would've moved on by now."

"I did," He said, "I have two beautiful daughters waiting for me on Earth."

"I came here," Kei began, "not because I wanted to but because I needed to. You know what hurt more than you not returning was that you chose not to return."

"I-I'm sorry," She said now starting to cry ,a rare sight, "I was stupid and afraid."

"I know," He said and walked closer. He wrapped his arms around her like he used to. They just stood like that for a long time and looked at the water.

"I'm sorry," Miwa broke the silence ,her tears strating to dry, "It's my fault."

"No! No it's not," He said and turned her towards him. Their faces got closer and soon shared a kiss. It was like reliving the past. He broke away and turned.

"I'll have to leave soon," Kei explained and started to walk away, " Good bye ,Miwa."

"Good bye ,Kei" Miwa said in a soft ,almost whisper ing voice. She soon felt a tugging and looked down and saw a small boy she knew as her son. He was only about four and looked alot like his father. He reached to the sky to signal that he wanted to be picked up. She complied and lifted her son.

"Who's that?" The small child asked ;pointing at Kei.

"Someone important," Miwa answered. Miwa thought that now she could put her mind at ease. After so many years a promise was finall and painfully fullfiled.

Authors Note: Not much to say about this one. I came up with it while writing the main story and thought to add it cause Miwa needed closure as well.


End file.
